


A change of plans

by crimson_queen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gaara's team is taking on a fourth team mate, they are all confused about it, only, Baku,and the kazekage know about the plan to get gaara to fall in love. But their plan doesn't go their way completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my usual spot by he window and paid attention to class, by not paying attention. I know that doesn't make any sense but that doesn't matter. Anyway, today was the day I was looking forward to. The day we were separated into teams, lead by a Junin. 

"Team 7: gaara, remark, kankuro, and due to the odd number of students, akira." The sense I announced. 

I perked up once my name was called. A four person group? That was unheard of. I groaned. I was not one for socializing. But I could do nothing, once the teams were chosen. Once all the teams were chosen, we were free to socialize. I did nothing but began to open my advanced textbooks and began studying new jutsu techniques. 

"Normal people would at least get to know their teammates before any missions." Said a female voice behind me. I got a little annoyed but moved it aside, turning the page. "You know, other's powers, techniques, learn from one another..." She continued. I slammed my book shut and stood up with a start. 

"Well, I'm not normal." I shouted and stormed out, taking my stuff with me. Everyone turned and stared at me. I didn't care I just needed to get out of there. When my face hit the morning breeze I took off running. As I ran, tears began to fill my eyes. I soon got to the shelter of trees and wiped my eyes. I climbed to my favorite tree's branches and reopened my book. "Finally some piece and-"

"I'm surprised. You yelled at temari." Said a male voice at the base of the tree. I just ignored him. After a while, he started climbing up. "So, what's your story?" He asked, from the branch just below mine. I was taken aback a little by how fast he climbed. "What?" I asked emotionless. "You know, what's your tragic backstory. You obviously have one." He said.

"who are you?" I asked him, my mind blanking. "You don't pay attention at all do you? I'm kankuro...your teammate..." He chuckled. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. "You coming back anytime soon? If the Junin finds out your missing, he'll send black ops from what I hear of him. Baku is his name." Kankuro informed me. "Of course they'd make him our Junin..."I muttered. 'What...?" Kankuro asked. "Nothing, I'll come back as long as you watch your sister's mouth." I said.kankuro smiled. "So you were paying attention...but no one else said anything." He said curiously. "But everyone knows." I said. Kankuro started climbing down. "Don't worry I will...I bet you won't beat me down..." He challenged smirking. I smirked at the challenge and jumped. 

"Come on akira! Hurry up!" He called. I cleared my throat and clasped him around the shoulder. "Better luck next time." I said walking off to the academy. This team couldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Trying again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari and akira did not start on the right foot, and do not like each other, leaving gaara and kankuro in the middle of the fury.

Kankuro and I walk back inside the academy, glad to see there were still some students left over. 

"So the girl finally decided to come back. Is she done her little tantrum?" Temari cooed, smirking. "It was good of my brother to go after you, he didn't want you to be disqualified so soon. But the. Again you wouldn't last long even with your books..." She jousted. "Temari back off!" Kankuro said gently, walking back and sitting down. Temari was stunned a little. "Do you have a crush?" She teased. Kankuro said nothing. Seeming to not want to egg her on anymore. Temari only laughed. I was growing rather tired of her. I felt myself begin to lose control. 

"Enough!" I growled. "Your insolent games and remarks have gone on long enough!" I said, not yet realizing flames were accumulating in my hands. I knew something was up when I saw her cower in her seat. "I'm sorry, please...I'm sorry." She whimpered. I jumped a little when I realized my power seeped out. I walked and sat near the front. "Shit..." I grumbled. I tried so hard up till now to not lose my temper. Whenever I did,  **THIS** happened. Thankfully we didn't have to wait much longer for our Junin to arrive. 

The first thing he did when he arrived, was look at us one by one. Then he simply ordered us to come. I got up slowly and followed him, with the others slowly in pursuit. He lead us to an empty warehouse. It was rather spacey. "Why are we here Baku?" I asked simply. He looked at me the moment my mouth flew open. "I'm going to get to that. Once you all sit down." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Now then, I'm not the type of person to waste time with niceties. I'm guessing you all know each other...decently." He said. Everyone turned to me. "Yes." I replied paying them no mind. Baku looked at me. "The others seem to think otherwise." He said. "Would you care to introduce them?" I glared at him. "I thought you didn't want to waste time?" "This isn't wasting time if you don't know your own teammates. What are their names?" He asked. "Gaara, kankuro and temari." I said spitting out temari's name as if it was poison in my mouth. Baku just shrugged and moved on. "There is something that the sensei never told you about. A specialist exam." Baku began. "It is rather self explanatory really...has anyone ever heard of it before?" He asked. Everyone was silent, except me. I raised my hand. "Akira." "The specialist exam is where ninjas find out what tool, or weapon is best suited to best help them during their missions." I said. "Very good... Just as akira said, we will be taking these exams tomorrow. It is impossible to fail this exam. There are three main categories. Wind, sand, and control. Wind is-" he began. I raised my hand again. "Baku, there are four categories, it is true that the fourth one is rare, but it is still a category." I said, without waiting to be called on.


	3. Sand, wind, control and familiar.

Everyone looked over at me.  They were surprised that I knew. Baku looked defeated slightly. "Akira is right. There is another one. It is extremely rare and only a very select few have ever succeeded as a trainer." Baku explained. I sat back pleases with myself. "Alright you are dismissed. Meet back here tomorrow morning."


End file.
